Eternity
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Riley and Bella are happy with their life, but that all changes one day when Riley goes missing. Bella loses all hope as the months pass, but when the newborns come, she's in for big surprise when she sees Riley. But does he remember her? One-shot


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Riley, or anything else related to Twilight no matter how much I wish I did

**A/N: I was watching Eclipse in my bedroom when I decided, 'Hey, I want to write a Riley/Bella story, but not a story story, so one long one-shot here I come!' My thoughts exactly...**

**In this, she will not have a relationship with Edward and New Moon never really happened, because the Cullen's won't need to leave because Edward isn't in love with her, but the events in Twilight with James still happened...**

**Oh and Jacob isn't in love with her either.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. Alice was on the love seat reading a fashion magazine and Emmett was trying to balance a spoon on his nose next to me. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was thinking about Riley. I put the remote down and looked at my left hand. The diamond engagement ring sparkled in the light, it reminded me of the Cullen's in sunlight.

I knew he was in class right now in Seattle. I thought back to when we were both in the Sea-Tac airport, saying goodbye.

_"I'm going to miss you," I stated, wraping my arms around him. His came around me as well, pulling me tightly to his chest. _

_"I'll miss you too, but look on the bright side, it's not like you're still going to be in Phoenix. You'll just be a couple of hours away in Forks with your dad. We could see each other every weekend if we wanted to." I smiled into his chest at the thought. At least..._

_At that point, my dad had shown up and was looking for me. I pulled back and looked Riley right in the eyes. "I love you and I'll call you when I get home." I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. He forced my mouth open and I buried my hands in his blonde hair. He pulled back to soon for my liking, smiling at my pout. _

_"I love you too, and I'll hold you to that." I gave him one last peck on the lips and picked up my two suitcases and walked towards my dad. "Hey," I called to him. He turned and smiled, pulling me into an akward one-armed hug._

_As we walked out the door, I looked one last time at Riley and smiled before walking threw the automatic doors. _

I quickly jumped up from the couch, causing the spoon on Emmett's nose to falter and fall. He sighed and Alice put a knowing smile on her face. "He'll be so ecstatic," She said. I smiled at her. "Thanks!" I ran out the door and down the steps, turning my car on and speeding home. I packed for the four day trip I was going to make. I changed in to dark skinny jeans and a deep purple blouse with a black cardigan over top and purple converse before piling my suitcase into my car.

I ran back inside and left a note for Charlie explaining where I was going to be and then left.

* * *

By eight o'clock, I was in Seattle and was pulling into a parking space at his college. I ran to the guest office and signed my name in and what room I was staying in. The lady behind the desk handed me the key to Riley's room. "He'll be so happy. He talks about you all the time."

"I know," I nodded to her and thanked her before running out the door and towards his building. I would get my bags later. Once I arrived at the dorm building. I slowed down and walked in. I kept my head down since this was one of the boy's buildings.

All the boy's stopped and stared at me. I pushed the button for the elevator and walked in when the ding came. There was one other boy in there. "Hello," He started.

"Hey,"

I could tell he felt a little awkward. "Where you going?"

"Uh, room five fourteen. I'm visiting my fiancee for the weekend."

He beamed. "That's Riley Biers room, right? Oh he'll be so excited. You are all he ever talks about." He laughed. I nodded. That was the third person who told me he'll be happy. I knew that already. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. "Nice meeting you!" the guy called.

I looked at him. "You too!"

* * *

I stopped in front of the door. I pushed the key into the lock and silently opened the door. I crept down the hallway and looked in the kitchen. He was standing with his back to me, facing the stove. He was scrambling eggs from the looks of it. He had a concentrated look on his face. He never was one to cook.

He jumped as I spoke. "I have to say those eggs are getting more attention than me at the moment. That makes me sad." I pouted and he grinned at me. I squealed and ran over to him, jumping into his open arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." He replied, crushing me to his chest. I pulled my head back and stood on my toes, leaning in. He brought his face down to mine and our lips connected. I resisted the urge to moan at the contact. He tongue came out, asking for permission which I happily granted him. He massaged my tongue with his and this time I did moan. I could feel him smile against my lips. He pulled back and looked at me from under his eyelashes. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the smoke alarm started going off.

"Shit!" He cried. I laughed as he picked up the pan of eggs and threw them into the sink with the water running. He grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall and started waving it in front of the smoke alarm. After a minute, it quieted. He had a relieved look on his face. I snorted and turned, going into the living room. He followed me and we sat down on the couch facing the T.V. I shifted my body so my head was in his lap and he played with my hair. I grabbed the remote, turning the television on.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here?" He asked suddenly. I laid the remote down.

"Well, I was in the Cul-" I stopped myself. He didn't know about the Cullen's. "I was in my living room flipping through television channels when the light of the room hit my ring, making it sparkle. The I thought back to when we were in the airport. It was an impromptu decision that I am happy I made." If possible, he smile got wider and he grabbed my left hand. He played with my ring.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss, before pushing me up and standing, giving me his hand. "Let's go to dinner." He suggested.

I smiled. "Good idea. It's obvious you can't cook anyway." He frowned. "Hey, in my defense, you were here, which I think is more important than those dumb ass eggs I was attempting to make." I giggled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He grabbed his keys and G-star trench jacket which I loved on him. We walked down the hallway, towards the elevator. Some guy with brown hair stopped and looked right at me. "Look who it is! The infamous Bella Swan! Riley's girl! The one he always talks about. The one I know every detail about!" I looked at the guy like he had three heads and Riley glared. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked him.

"Nope," He called. Riley kept walking.

"Trust me," He said, "you don't want to. Let's just go and ignore him." I nodded and we walked into the open elevator. We quickly made our way to his Lamborghini and he opened my door like a gentleman. He sped down the road with one hand on the wheel and the other in mine.

* * *

We ended up eating at a nice, quiet restaurant. Now we were currently in the park, sitting on the bench in front of a pond. My head was leaning against his shoulder and his arms was around mine. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

I could feel someone shaking me. I groaned and turned the other way. "Go away," I heard some male laughter.

"Come on, babe. I want to sleep with you by my side. Not in a car." I jumped up at the voice. Riley's blue eyes were staring back at me. I could see many emotions in his eyes. "Okay, I'm coming." I put one foot out. It ramed into something. I looked down to see my suitcase. I mumbled something incoherent and got out. Riley turned around, probably moving out of the way, when I grabbed his shoulders and jumped on his back. He huffed and I slapped him, signalling him to shut up. I looked my legs in place and he grabbed my suitcase. He walked all the way to the elevator and in before putting me down.

I wasn't as sleep anymore, but I still leaned into him. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." I said.

He chuckled. "It's okay. You were with me, that's all that matters." When we got to his room, I could see his roommate, Drake, on the couch playing video games. "Dude!" He called to Riley. "Come play some video games. I need another person on my team!" He turned now. "Oh, nevermind. Hey, Bella."

"Hey," I replied. I walked right past him and into Riley's room. I flopped down on the bed and listened to his and Riley's conversation.

"Dude, you better not make a lot of noise in there. I will interuppt you." Drake said to him, his voice joking and serious.

I laughed at him as Riley replied. "Why don't you leave then?" Riley walked into the room a moment later. He dropped my suitcase next to his desk and I got up, going over to it. I pulled out my white camisole and brown boy shorts. I changed over by my suitcase. Riley stared at me the whole time. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." I commented. His face broke into a smile. "I already have one," He pulled out his phone showing me. I giggled and walked into his bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair.

Once all the basics were done, I slid into bed next to him. I flipped over and he pulled me to his bare chest. "Goodnight. Love you," I mumbled.

"Love you, too."

* * *

I had a deep frown on my face. Riley and I were standing next to my car. I had to go home today. I didn't want to. He lips came to mine and we passionately stayed in the postion for many moments. When he pulled back, he lifted my hand and kissed my ring. I smiled at him. He opened my door and I got in. "Call me to let me know you got home safely. I love you, Bella."

"I will, don't worry. I love you too, Riley." He leaned in, giving me one more kiss. He shut my door and I started my car up. I reversed out of my parking space. I waved one last time and drove out of his sight, just barely catching his returning wave.

The whole way back, I relived what happened over the weekend and laughed remembering we granted Drake's wish and kept quiet - mostly.

I pulled into my driveway at six and lugged my suitcase upstairs. The first thing I did was call Riley. When I reassured him I was completely fine, we hung up and I made my way downstairs to cook dinner for Charlie and I.

I was in the middle of stirring the spaghetti sauce when the door opened and Charile walked in.

"Mm, smells good, kiddo."

"Thanks,"

"So how was your stay with Riley?" He asked, making conversation no doubt, as we sat down at the table.

"It was good. It showed me how much I really miss him, but I'll see him again soon." Charlie nodded and we were silent for the rest of dinner. Afterwards, I did the dishes and he went to watch sports in the living room. After I was done with the dishes, I told Charlie I was going to the Cullen's and left.

* * *

Two weeks since I had gone to see Riley. I had just talked to him two days ago when I was laying in bed sick. I had woke up and was hit with the scent of bacon and eggs from downstairs. I immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. I had skipped school that day.

Now I was currently standing in my bathroom, staring down at the devil stick that was smiling up at me.

Pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

Not that I wasn't happy, and not that I didn't think Riley would be, it was just sudden and I was stunned. After I got over the initial shock, I walked into the bedroom and instantly called Riley. After a couple of rings, it went to voicemail. "Hey, babe, it's me. I need to tell you something. Call me back soon. Love you, bye." I snapped the phone shut and threw it on my bed. I laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A week later, he still hadn't called me. I was getting worried. I was pacing in my room when Charlie called me down. I walked down and he looked me in the eyes. He handed me a peice of paper and I looked down in shock. The world around me had frozen. They face staring back at me had to be a trick. It couldn't be possible. He can't be missing. I just talked to him last week. He can't be missing. He just can't. I started to roughly shake my head. "No. No! NO! No, no, no. It's not possible! He's not missing! He's at his dorm hiding. He's not missing! He's not-" I cut off when I choked on my sobs.

"Daddy!" I cried. I ran into his open arms, tears coming down in waterfalls. I was staining his shirt, but he didn't care. He was running his hand through my hair and shushing me.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. Charlie went to go get it. I stood in the foyer and saw Alice and Edward standing at the door. "Bella," Alice said, her voice breaking. I cried louder this time as I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I could hear both of them follow me. I curled myself into a ball on my bed. "He can't be gone. He can't leave me now! Not now! Not when - Alice, I'm pregnant." I said. Edward stiffened slightly before coming on my other side that wasn't occupied by Alice and wrapped his arm around me.

I started dozing in and out and once I heard Alice ask Charlie if she could stay here. He had said yes and she was currently sitting at the foot of my bed, watching me. After a couple more hours, I finally fell into a slumber, given I tossed and turned a lot.

By the time school rolled around, I looked like shit. I had my hair in a messy bun, and a dark hoodie over my shirt. Riley's hoodie. Before I had left my room, I had stared at my bare stomach in the mirror. You couldn't see anything. Everyone stared at me weirdly and no teacher called on me. When we got home Edward stopped halfway in the door. Frozen. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Something's wrong. Someone's been here." He stated. He bolted up the stairs and started touching only a few particular things in my room. After, we ran to the Cullen household and they talked for hours.

* * *

A couple months passed. Riley was presumed dead, for he had never been found. I cried myself to sleep every night.

I now had a visable bump in my stomach. I always cradled my baby. Charlie hadn't liked it at first, but now he was used to the idea and was happy I would have something that was half Riley's.

Turns out, Victoria is behind the whole newborn thing up in Seattle and Edward and I were currently in a tent in the mountains. Jacob was warming me up at the moment. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said. I just sighed and fell asleep, thinking about Riley.

When I woke up the next morning, neither Edward nor Jake were in the tent. I quickly got dressed and got out. I had my engagement ring on my finger still. I would never take it off, even if I had to put it on a necklace chain. Edward was standing in the middle of the ground we were on and Seth was near by. I could see Jacob walking away. I called to him. "Jacob!" He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" I ran over to him and hugged him with all my strength.

"Be safe," I whispered. He nodded before turning and running out of sight. A few minutes later, Edward spoke up. "It's started," I looked at him pointedly. "Jacob just got there, he's good." I sighed and watched Edward's reactions to everything going on, when he siddenly stilled. "What's wrong?" I shakingly asked.

"She's near. I can hear her thoughts. She's not alone." I ran over and stood behind him.

"She found us." I stated. My arms wrapped around my stomach protectively. Seth was no where to be found. Edward's arm was pushing me behind him ever so slightly. I could hear snow crunch a few yards a head and I zeroed in on where I knew she or her friend would come out. Black boots were the first thing seen of the person. When they stepped out from behind the trees, I chocked on a sob.

Riley was standing in front of me. His red eyes were glowing and he had a smirk on his face. He looked at me with the noise and froze mid-step. He remembered me. "Riley," I cried in a whisper. I knew he could hear me. His face softened. Suddenly, Victoria was in a tree to the left of him. His head flew in her direction, glaring at her. "Come one, Riley. It's time." She said slowly. His teeth started to bare and Edward pushed me back farther away from him. All of us sttod like that for a minute or two when Riley suddenly took a step and Seth launched out from the trees. His jaw was wide open and aiming for Riley's neck. I screamed.

"Riley!" I pushed Edward out of the way and ran over to Seth who was now turning back towards Riley who had pushed him away. I stopped between them, Seth just barely plowing his huge nose into my growing stomach. I gasped, jumping back. I ran into something hard. I turned quickly, only to look into Riley's red eyes. Tears fell from my eyes as he looked right into my brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when Victoria growled out words. "Kill her already! She's right there in front of you!"

I could hear the growl rumbling to life in Riley's throat. He furiously turned around facing Victoria. Everything seemed to slow as Riley took off in a fast run, slamming right into Victoria, knocking her out of the tree. She roared with rage. She went straight for me as she stood up. I could feel my eyes widen as Seth appeared, knocking her out of my line of sight. She crashed in a huge rock formation. Riley ran full speed over to me. He backed me up until my back hit a tree.

"I'm sorry," He started. "I-I didn't know. I didn't think anything of it. I-oh, Bella," He took a step towards me. He stomach hit mine and he stopped, looking down.

All he did was stare. That's it. He just looked right at my baby bump, unmoving. I grabbed his ice cold hands in mine, moving them slowly over my stomach. When the landed on the warm skin, he seemed to unfreeze and look right at me. I could see the vemon tears filling his eyes, but I knew they would never fall.

"I thought our baby would never see it's daddy." I cried. Riley grabbed my shoulders, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried hard into my favorite jacket on him. "Don't leave me again. Please. Stay with me, stay here. Don't go. I can't lose you again. I can't go through that pain of thinking I'm never going to see you again. Just please don't go!" He pulled me even tighter to his chest, like he wanted me to melt into him.

Believe me, I wish I could.

"Never," He whispered. I smiled against his chest as the snapping and crackling from the fire in the background became louder. He pulled away and turned around, bringing me to his side. He looked right at Edward. "Thank you. For keeping her safe. She means everything to me and I thought I was never going to see her again, but thanks to you, I am and will." Riley said sincerly.

Edward nodded in approval and looked at me. "Alice needs us to go." I nodded and jumped on Riley's back. This time, he didn't huff. Him and Edward took off side by side down the mountain side. We got the clearing and all the Cullen's were standing, staring at the fire.

"Alice informed us that the Volturi would be here any second. Riley and I stood behind the rest of the group, me behind Riley. No more than thirty seconds later, the Volturi came out from the trees. Whent they got in front of us, Jane stared at me and Riley. Riley growled under his breath and pushed me farther behind him. I put my hands on his waist and leaned around him a little. I stuck my tongue out at Jane and she looked baffled for the briefest second. Alice and Edward were stifling laughs.

"Strong motions for a human." She commented. I snorted and looked the other way. I don't where this confidence was coming from but Riley didn't like it. He lightly hit my ass. I jumped and giggled. He sighed. "It looks like were not needed after all."

"Yeah, well if you would've arrived earlier, you could've helped." Edward said.

"Shame," she said. "You missed one." Riley and stiffened, but she glanced right over Riley, looking at a girl behind Emmett and next to Jasper. The girl suddenly screamed in agony and fell to the floor. I jumped. "Who is your creator? Why did you come?"

Esme spoke softly. "You don't have to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know."

Jane glared. "I know," The girl stopped screaming and she coughed. "I-I don't know. Ri-riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Jane's eyes looked at Riley. "Are you Riley?" She asked. I hid the fear from her as he looked her dead in the eye. "No, I'm Drake." Old roommate. Nice. She hummed and looked away. "Felix, take care of that. I want to go home." The big, tall one who I presumed was named Felix nodded and walked over to the girl. She was demolished in seconds.

* * *

I pulled on Riley's arm as he started towards the Cullen house. "Can we go somewhere private?" I asked him. He smiled at me. "Of course," I jumped on his back and he took off running. After a few minutes, we made it to an open area in the woods. We both sat down in the grass and Riley pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me and his hand laid on my stomach. I smiled.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Of course I am. That's my baby in there." I laughed, then got serious.

I looked him right in the eyes. "Will you change me once I have this baby?"

"Bella-"

I interuppted him. "If you don't, I'll have Carlisle do it."

He sighed, "Maybe, I don't know if I'll have the strength to stop yet, so I might not be able to do it." I gave him a bright smile. "You can be like the Cullen's and drink animal blood from now on. No more humans." He nodded and his eyes scanned my face, stopping on my lips. He leaned in slightly and I copied him. We kept this charade up until our lips connected. My eyes fluttered closed and I pulled myself closer to him. Our mouths moved together, but it didn't last long. Riley pulled back and moved back a little.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my hands. His eyes looked at my hands and he smiled.

"You still wear it." He said it as confirmation.

"Of course. I never take it off."

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He said lovingly.

"I love you, Riley Matthew Biers." I replied with the same tone.

I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. He tugged me to him and we wrapped out arms around each other in a passionate embrace. One of his hands came around and rested on my stomach. I looked up at him and he uttered one word.

"Eternity."

**A/N: Review!**

**Yeah, as you can see, a long one-shot.**

**This won't become a story whatsoever. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wrote it all day. I could've had it done early, but I have a short attention span and would go to another website for like twenty minutes then come back to this.**

**Oh and just one thing...**

**XAVIER SAMUEL IS A BABE! **

**There, I got that out. That feels really good (:**

**I love him with a severe burning passion and his girlfriend is ugly. I'm just saying. I look at her and go 'She's a model? Wow, those model agencies must be blind.'**

**Anyway, that's beside the point. **

**Remember to drop me a line and tell me what you thought**

**Thanks!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
